<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Real War by Hilaryh90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864243">The Real War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilaryh90/pseuds/Hilaryh90'>Hilaryh90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilaryh90/pseuds/Hilaryh90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is (for now) the final story in the Jenna series until The Falcon and Winter Soldier show happens. Totes excited for that!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Real War</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>A/N: We are now into Infinity War but I will also be combining it with Endgame cause their parts in IF would make a VERY short story. This will be the last of the stories until Falcon and The Winter Soldier premiere (Which I am super stoked for.)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>What is it like trying to deprogram someone? Well it's no walk in the park, me and Shuri spent weeks, close to months, trying to undo what HYDRA did to Bucky. Shuri had to kick me out of the lab a few times because I was refusing to sleep let alone eat. I can finally say though that we managed to hit a break though. We were finally ready to take him out of stasis, but that was only the first step. The second was to see if it actually works.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Shuri asked me and I looked at Bucky.</p><p>"Do it." I told her and she turned off the chamber then the door opened. A couple of guards caught him as he came down slowly regaining consciousness then placed him on the bed. </p><p>"Let's begin." Shuri says and they laid Bucky one the bed. I on the edge of it next to him holding his hand until he started to stir.</p><p>"Jenna?" I heard him ask </p><p>"I'm here." I told him softly placing my hand on his face and his eyes slowly opened, "Hey you." I said with a small smile.</p><p>"Hi. What.." He started to ask trying to sit up</p><p>"No, stay still, you just got taken out you need to take it easy." I told him and he laid still but his eyes were more open now and he looked around, "Do you remember where you are?"</p><p>"Uh...Wakanda?" </p><p>"Yes. Me and Shuri worked on getting you better." I told him and he looked at me.</p><p>"Am I?" </p><p>"We don't know. We managed, or well I hope we managed to erase HYDRA's work." I mentioned</p><p>"Hope?"</p><p>"Well you were asleep so we really couldn't test it." I tell him </p><p>"How can we know?"</p><p>"I need to say the words. If it didn't work then we would put you back under, if it does, then we put you in my hut and you rest for a while." I mentioned and he looked away for the moment then back at me.</p><p>"I don't wanna hurt you."</p><p>"You won't hurt me I promise." I reassured him and he nodded.</p><p>"Okay. Do it."</p><p>"Are you sure?" I asked</p><p>"Jenna, if this is the only way to make sure, then do it."</p><p>I let out a long sigh and nodded, "Okay."</p><hr/><p>They had Bucky in restraints with his only arm and feet bound as I stood in front of him, "Last chance to change your mind." I told him and he gave small smile.</p><p>"It'll be ok, I trust you. Besides you can heal remember?" </p><p>"Very true." I said with a smirk that he returned and I took a deep breath, "<strong>Longing. Rusted. Seventeen.</strong>" I started saying and for a moment he did wince but shook it off so I continued. "<strong>Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car.</strong>" I finished and Bucky, who had his eyes closed opened them and looked at me, "Bucky?" I asked reaching my hand to my gun.</p><p>"I'm okay, I'm...I'm still me." He said and I let out a sigh of relief as the guards undid his restraints then he sat up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same with his arm.</p><p>"Oh thank god. I was worried that I would have to kick your ass." I said and he chuckled</p><p>"Thank you Jenna." He says with his face buried in my neck.</p><p>"Don't give me all the credit." I told him and Shuri walked over.</p><p>"Well done Miss Keller."</p><p>"Thanks, but you basically did all the work." I said and she smiled.</p><p>"I will send for some clothes he can wear." She told us and walked away then I looked at Bucky.</p><p>"Are you okay? No sudden urges to kill?" I asked him and he looked at me</p><p>"Well there is one urge that I have."</p><p>"What's that?" I asked him and he brought his hand to my face pulling me in for a kiss which I returned. It still sent shock waves through me and made my heart race, "I like that one." I told him as we broke apart and he smiled.</p><p>"I love you Jenna."</p><p>"I love you too." I tell him and he brushed his fingers against my cheek making my skin tingle then someone walked in with some robes for him.</p><p>"I'll let you change." I said and he picked up my hand kissing it then set it back down.</p><hr/><p>"Here we are." I said as we walked into the hut I was living in, "Home sweet home." I added as he walked forward, "You okay?" I asked him and he looked at me.</p><p>"I will be, it's just a lot."</p><p>I walked over to him taking his hand, "I know, but I'll be here no matter what."</p><p>"I know you will. You always are." He says and I gave him a small kiss</p><p>"Do you wanna get some rest?" </p><p>"I'm ok for now." He tells me</p><p>"Then how about a fire? We can sit and enjoy the night."</p><p>"That sounds good." He said and I walked out of our hut walking over to the fire pit putting some logs on and started it up as he came out and joined me carrying a couple blankets. Then we just sat there not saying anything with his arm wrapped around my waist as I rested my head on his shoulder, "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"When you and Steve went into the ice. Were you awake during it? I know you can heal so I was wondering if you were aware of it." He says and I sat up</p><p>"I...I don't think so. After we hit the water it pretty much went dark, I think because it was so cold that it technically shut my brain down. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Just wanted to know what happened after you..when you thought I was dead."</p><p>"Oh. Well, not much happened really." I said and he held my hand</p><p>"Tell me." He says and I gave him a small smile then started to tell him everything.</p><hr/><p>The next few days pretty much consisted of me and Bucky helping to take care of the sheep by our hut and getting to know each other. When we first met we learned some things but we still had a lot to talk about. </p><hr/><p>One morning I stood by the lake watching the sun rise while Bucky slept, "Miss Keller. How are you today?" Shuri asked me as she walked over.</p><p>"I'm doing good, but please, call me Jenna."</p><p>"Very well." She says and we hear giggling behind us then turned to see a few of the village boys run out of our hut, "Are you playing around with that man in there?" She asked them as I smiled </p><p>"No." The boys said while giggling and I see Bucky come walking out as the boys ran off when he walks over to us.</p><p>"Good morning Sergeant Barnes." Shuri says to him</p><p>"Bucky." He tells her and I smiled as he looked at me.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" I asked him</p><p>"Good." He says taking a hold of my hand then looked at Shuri, "Thank you."</p><p>She smiled at both of us, "Come, much more for you to learn." She tells him and starts to walk away but Bucky and I stayed there.</p><p>"Are you okay?" I asked him and he looked at the lake then me.</p><p>"I am. I promise." </p><p>"Good." I said and we followed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Real War chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Real War</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, watching you lift these bales of hay is kind of hot." I said to Bucky as he tossed the last one into the pen</p>
<p>"Oh really?" He asked and I nodded then he walked over to me, "And why is that?" </p>
<p>"I like to see the muscles in your arm flex." I pointed out and he wrapped his arm around me </p>
<p>"Maybe we should go back into our hut and I can flex something else." He says but I tried to contain a laugh, "That wasn't good was it?" He asked and I giggled</p>
<p>"You tried." </p>
<p>"I'll work on it." He told me then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him<br/>"I do like the idea of going back into the hut though." I said with a smirk and he pulled me tighter to his body.</p>
<p>"We still have work to do ma'am, don't tempt me."</p>
<p>"Mmm but it's so easy." I tell him running my hand up his arm then down his chest making him kiss me deeply.</p>
<p>"Not fair." He says and I give him and soft kiss</p>
<p>"This is nice. Us, here, even after everything we are together and getting the time back that we lost."</p>
<p>"I agree, and I promise that I'll never leave again." He tells me and I smiled</p>
<p>"I'm holding you to that."</p>
<p>"In fact," He says then took my hand bringing me back into the hut. Once we walked inside he rummaged through a few things then walked back over, "Here, sit." He said and I gave me a questioning look then sat on the bed, "Jenna, I can't even begin to describe how happy you make me. I have never met any girl like you and I don't plan on ever changing that." He said then knelt down and my heart started racing, "Over 70 years ago I told you that I was coming back and never did, now here we are reunited and I couldn't be happier," He holds up his hand holding a ring, "Jenna Keller, will you make me the happiest man ever by becoming my wife?" He asked as tears formed in my eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes." I said with a smile and he put the ring on my finger then kissed me.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry it's not much but..."</p>
<p>"It's perfect." I say cutting him off and he kissed me again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Jenna." I heard Shuri say as I walked out of the hut with Bucky, "Mr. Rogers wishes to speak with you." </p>
<p>"He's here?" I asked her</p>
<p>"He is not." She said and touched the bead on her bracelet then an image of Steve came up</p>
<p>"Steve? What's going on?" I asked him</p>
<p>
  <em>"I need your help. Vision and Wanda went off the grid but we found them and I think their in trouble."</em>
</p>
<p>"What kind of trouble?" I asked</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's a long story. T'Challa said he can loan you a jet and you can meet up with us."</em>
</p>
<p>"Steve I..."</p>
<p>"Jenna." Bucky says and I look at him, "It's okay, you can go"</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" </p>
<p>"I'll be fine, you'll be coming back anyways." He told me and I gave him a small smile then looked back at Steve.</p>
<p>"I'll be there." I said and Shuri closed the image</p>
<p>"The coordinates and the jet are ready for you when you are." She tells me with a smile then walked away and I faced Bucky.</p>
<p>"Bucky I...."</p>
<p>"I promise you I'll be okay. Help the others then come back to me." He says and I sighed</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too." He said and pulled me into a kiss.</p>
<hr/>
<p>I rush over to Nat who is fighting off one of the aliens with their own weapon and I leap forward, roll, then scooped up the weapon that the other alien dropped and held it up blocking the female from hitting Nat then we both fight her off. Sam flew down and kicked her making her stumble backwards to her wounded partner, "Get up." She tells him</p>
<p>"I can't."</p>
<p>"We don't wanna kill you. But we will." Nat warns them</p>
<p>"You'll never get the chance again." The female said and a beam shoots down taking them up then the weapon I had went with it.</p>
<p>"Can you stand?" Sam asked Vision as we walked over</p>
<p>"Thank you, Captain." Vision told him as electricity shimmers over his surface, and his voice distorts</p>
<p>"Let's get you on the jet."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Mr. Secretary." Steve said as we walked into the old compound as Sam and Wanda helped Vision, I see a holograph image of Secretary Ross standing there.</p>
<p>"You got some nerve. I'll give you that."</p>
<p>"You could use some of that right now." Nat pointed out</p>
<p>"The world's on fire. And you think, all is forgiven?"</p>
<p>"I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking for permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So we're here to fight." Steve tell him and takes a step forward, looking right at Ross, "And if you wanna stand in our way... we'll fight you, too."</p>
<p>"Arrest them." Ross said to Rhodey</p>
<p>"All over it." Rhodey said and swipes off the hologram then the computer beeps twice, "That's a court-martial. It's great to see you, Cap." He says and they hug</p>
<p>"You too, Rhodey." </p>
<p>"Well. You guys really look like crap. Must've been a rough couple of years." Rhodey pointed out</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five star." Sam tells him</p>
<p>"Uh, I think you look great." I hear someone say and we all see Banner standing there, "Uh... heh... Yeah. I'm back."</p>
<p>"Hi, Bruce." Nat said to him</p>
<p>"Nat."</p>
<p>"This is awkward." Sam whispered and I nodded</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So we gotta assume they're coming back, right?" Rhodey asked </p>
<p>"And they can clearly find us." Wanda mentioned</p>
<p>"We need all hands on deck. Where's Clint?" Banner asked</p>
<p>"After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal. It was too tough on their families, they're on house arrest." Nat told him</p>
<p>"Who's Scott?"</p>
<p>"Ant-Man." I said </p>
<p>"There's an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man? Okay, look… Thanos has the biggest army in the universe. And he is not gonna stop until he... he gets... Vision's Stone." Banner points out</p>
<p>"Well then, we have to protect it." Wanda says</p>
<p>"No, we have to destroy it." Vision tells us and we look at him, "I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head, about its nature. But also, its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something, very similar to its own signature, perhaps… its molecular integrity could fail."</p>
<p>"And you, with it. We're not having this conversation." Wanda told him</p>
<p>"Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it."</p>
<p>"That's too high a price." She says and he puts his hands on her face</p>
<p>"Only you have the power to pay it." He tells her and she walks away from him, "Thanos threatens half the Universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him."</p>
<p>"But it should. We don't trade lives, Vision." Steve says</p>
<p>"Captain, 70 years ago, you and Miss Keller laid down your lives to save how many millions of people. Tell me, why is this any different?" Vision asked him but before Steve could answer Banner spoke up</p>
<p>"Because you might have a choice. Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultron, Tony, me, the Stone. All of them mixed together. All of them learning from one another." </p>
<p>"You're saying Vision isn't just the stone?" Wanda asked him</p>
<p>"I'm saying that if we take out the stone, there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts."</p>
<p>"Can we do that?" Nat asked</p>
<p>"Not me. Not here."</p>
<p>"You better find someone, and somewhere fast. Ross isn't exactly just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back." Rhodey pointed out and I shared a look with Steve.</p>
<p>"We know somewhere."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You sure you don't wanna take the other jet back?" Steve asked as everyone got ready to go.</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm sure. We can come back for it later. No sense in flying separate." I said and I see him look at my hand as crossed my arms.</p>
<p>"Congratulations." </p>
<p>"Thanks." I tell him and hide my hand under my other arm, "It just happened not to long before you called me."</p>
<p>"It's great Jenna, I mean that. I just hope I'm invited." He says with a smile and I lightly chuckled </p>
<p>"Oh I don't know, having my ex at my wedding to his best friend? Might be awkward." I joked and he shook his head, "Of course Steve. We would both love it."</p>
<p>"Good. Let's go save the world."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Drop to 2600, heading 0-3-0." Steve tells Sam as he flies the jet</p>
<p>"I hope you're right about this, Cap. Or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want to." The Quinjet passes through a camouflage force field into Wakanda's Golden City's valley and lands at the airfield outside the palace. We all walk out with me, Steve and Nat in front</p>
<p>"Seems like I'm always thanking you for something." Steve tells T'Challa as they shake hands then I see Banner bow.</p>
<p>"Uh, we don't do that here." T'Challa told him and I hid back a smile, "So how big of an assault can we expect?" He asked as we began walking</p>
<p>"Uh, sir, I think you can expect quite a big assault." Banner told him</p>
<p>"How we looking?" Nat asked </p>
<p>"You will have my Kingsguard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and..." T'Challa says and I see Bucky walk over</p>
<p>"A semi-stable, 100-year-old man." Bucky said and I walked over hugging him which he returned then Steve did the same</p>
<p>"How you been, Buck?" Steve asked him</p>
<p>"Uh, not bad, for the end of the world." Bucky tells him and looked at me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Real War chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Real War</strong>
</p><p><br/>"Are you ready for this?" I asked Bucky as we stood outside the palace with Sam not to far away.</p><p>"One more battle right?"</p><p>"Right." I said and he took one hand off his gun putting it on my face.</p><p>"Plus I have an amazing girl to marry after this." </p><p>"Who's that?" I asked with a smirk and he smiled then kissed me</p><p>"The girl who stole my heart more then 70 years ago."</p><p>"I love you." I said</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>"Alright that's enough of that, I wanna keep my lunch down." Sam tells us walking over and I lightly punched his arm.</p><p>"Remind me after this is over that I need to find you a girl." I pointed out and Bucky chuckled then we hear a noise coming from above outside of the force field.</p><p>"Hey, Cap, we got a situation here." Sam tells him over the radio as we stand there and look up at the ship coming down at us.  The defense shield over the city destroys it when it slams into the field at full acceleration.</p><p>"God, I love this place." Bucky says and I smiled</p><p>"Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys. We got more incoming outside the dome." Rhodes informed us </p><hr/><p>Carriers hover over the ground with Wakandan soldiers and Nat, Steve, me and Bucky on board; Rhodey and Sam keep pace overhead, and Bruce is in a Hulkbuster armor.</p><p>"How we looking, Bruce?" Natasha asked him</p><p>"Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it. Wow! It's like being the Hulk without actually--" I heard him say then saw him trip on a rock and I snorted, "I'm okay. I'm okay."</p><p>"I got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line." Rhodes says</p><p>The carrier pilots swerve into U-turns, causing their craft to tilt and allowing us all to slide over one side into a run, never coming to a complete halt. I hear a warrior shouting a chant up ahead with a group of men.</p><p>"Thank you for standing with us." T'Challa tells the leader as I stand next to Bucky.</p><p>"Of course, brother."</p><p>Steve, T'Challa and Nat walk forward heading to the barrier and Bucky grabs my hand, "Stay by me as much as possible." </p><p>"Always." I tell him and he looked at me. I smiled as he gave my hand a light squeeze with his metal one then let go. The others head back over to us and stand back in their spots</p><p>"Did they surrender?" Bucky asked Steve</p><p>"Not exactly."</p><p>T'Challa leads the Wakandans in the war cry, "Yibambe!" He chants and the others follow as the one alien down there drops her sword arm down in the signal to attack and we see...I don't know, dog like creatures run for the barrier trying to get through but they were just dying.</p><p>"What the hell." Bucky asked as we watched.</p><p>"Looks like we pissed her off." Natash pointed out</p><p>"They're killing themselves." Okoye pointed out. A few of the creatures managed to squeeze through intact, the Border Tribe take a knee and raise their shields. The Kingsguard behind them level their sonic spears over their shoulders while me and Bucky our guns and on T'Challa's command we fire at the approaching monsters. Then I see a pack of those things start to run around the force-field to the right of our position.</p><p>"Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us... there's nothing between them and Vision." Banner told him</p><p>"Then we better keep 'em in front of us."</p><p>"How do we do that?" Okoye asked as I stopped shooting</p><p>"We open the barrier. On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen." T'Challa says and I look at Bucky who gave me a nod.</p><p>"This will be the end of Wakanda." I heard one of the Warriors say as I grabbed Bucky's hand quick. He squeezed it and let go.</p><p>"Then it will be the noblest ending in history." Okoye mentioned and I took a deep breath.<br/>Steve readies one of his Vibranium hand guards as T'Challa said a command and the warriors lowered their shields, "WAKANDA FOREVER!" He shouted and we all run towards the barrier, "Now." He says and a small door opens up in it allowing the creatures to come through. I stop running and stand near Bucky as we shoot our guns, a few came near us and I holstered my gun taking out the spear Okoye gave me earlier then started stabbing them and shot them with it as well. I see one creature take Bucky down, I killed the one that came at me then ran over tackling it to the ground then took my spear and killed it.</p><p>"You okay?" I asked</p><p>"I'm kind of wishing we would have stayed in Bucharest."</p><p>"Now you tell me." I said and we continued fighting</p><hr/><p>The creatures just kept coming, I tried to kill as many as I could before one knocked me down and my spear fell out of my hands, "Jenna!" I heard Bucky yell as I pull out my knife and started stabbing this damn thing as it clawed at me but then the wounds healed. I stab my knife upwards into head through it's throat but before I could get up more came at me tearing at my skin.</p><p>"There’s too many of them! GYAH! AAAAHHHHH!" Banner screams then suddenly, a large beam of rainbow-hued light lands in the middle of the action, and an ax flies out of it, wreathed with lightning and tearing through the creatures taking the one off of me and I looked seeing it go back into Thor's hand and I see...a tree and a raccoon. The hell?</p><p>"AH-hahaha! You guys are so screwed now!" Banner yells in excitement and Bucky helped me up.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded then watched Thor run towards the creatures.</p><p>"BRING ME THANOS!" He yells and lightning gathers around him as he jumped into the air then lands in the middle of them shooting lighting at all of them</p><p>"About time he showed up." I point out</p><p>"Who is that?" Bucky asked and shoots a few more creatures</p><p>"Thor. He's from Asguard."</p><p>"Wait what?" Buck asked </p><p>"I'll explain later." I tell him and we shoot more creatures.</p><hr/><p>"Come and get some, space dogs!" I hear the raccoon yell shooting at the creatures and Bucky grabs him with his mechanical arm, holds him at arms length and spins around with the raccoon firing his own gun at the same time the animal was. Bucky drops the raccoon down who looks at him, "How much for the gun?"</p><p>"Not for sale."</p><p>"Okay, how much for the arm?" The raccoon asked and I looked at him as Bucky headed back over to me.</p><p>"What a strange creature." I mentioned and he nodded then started fighting the creatures again. Suddenly there's a loud commotion and I turn to see really huge machines emerge from the ground on our side of the barrier.</p><p>"Fall back! Fall back now!" T'Challa yells and Bucky grabbed my arm pulling me away then I see Wanda take them down throwing them at some of the creatures.</p><p>"Man I wish I could do that." I point out then see a creature coming at Bucky from behind so I took out my hand gun shooting it.</p><p><em>"Guys, we got a Vision situation here."</em> I hear Sam say over the radio </p><p><em>"Somebody get to Vision!" </em>Steve yells</p><p><em>"On my way."</em> Wanda said as me and Bucky continue to kill the creatures.</p><hr/><p><em>"Everyone, on my position. We have incoming."</em> Steve tells us over the radio and I looked at Bucky.</p><p>"Guess it's time." I tell him and he pulled me into a quick kiss.</p><p>"Let's go." He said and we make our way to the tree line. We run at Thanos with Bucky firing his gun then gets knocked away by a blast and I shoot the spear but he knocks me away too making me hit a tree knocking me out.</p><hr/><p>"NO!" I hear someone yell as I come to feeling someone helping me to sit up and I saw Bucky next to me.</p><p>"Jenna?" </p><p>"I'm okay." I said and stand up. We looked around and see people start to turn into dust, "What's going on?" I asked </p><p>"I don't know." Bucky said and started walking forward, "Steve?" He asked then I turned to see him turn to dust as well and my heart stopped.</p><p>"B-Bucky?" I asked walking over to where he was with Steve as tears began forming in my eyes then Steve turns over Vision's bleached corpse as Nat runs up to us.</p><p>"What is this? What the hell is happening?" Rhodey asked and I fell to my knees next to where Bucky was.</p><p>"Oh, God." Steve says</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Real War chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Real War</strong>
</p><p>I sat at the table at the Avengers compound just staring out the window, I felt numb. Seeing Bucky get turned to dust kept playing over and over in my head. Suddenly the compound shakes and I look up in confusion seeing a bright light comes towards us then followed everyone out. I see a glowing woman lands a spacecraft and the landing gears deploy as it touches down. The entry hatch opens, and Stark walks out with a blue woman and Steve runs over to him and helps Stark walk down the rest of the way.</p><p>"Who's the blue chick?" I asked Natasha.</p><p>"Her name is Nebula, she was one of Thanos's children." She tells me and I looked over as Pepper ran over to Stark hugging him.</p><hr/><p>Stark sits at a table, getting blood for healing. A holographic casualty report lists the names and faces of those we lost. Bucky's face pops up and I look down feeling a hand on my shoulder and I look at Nat.</p><p>"It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth." Rhodes tells all of us.</p><p>"World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census. And it looks like he did... he did exactly what he said he was gonna do. Thanos wiped out fifty percent, of all living creatures." Natasha adds</p><p>"Where is he now? Where?" Stark asked</p><p>"We don't know. He just opened a portal and walked through." Steve told him</p><p>"What's wrong with him?" Stark asked indicating to Thor.</p><p>"Oh, he's pissed. He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but you know there's a lot of that's going around, ain't there?" Rocket pointed out</p><p>"Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear." Stark says to him</p><p>"Maybe I am."</p><p>"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep Space scans, and satellites, and we got nothing. Tony, you fought him." Steve pointed out</p><p>"Who told you that? I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the Bleecker Street Magician gave away the stone. That's what happened. There was no fight."</p><p>"Okay." Steve says</p><p>"He's unbeatable."</p><p>"Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?" I asked him</p><p>"Pfft! I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming." </p><p>"Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus." Steve tells him</p><p>"And I needed you. As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late buddy. Sorry. You know what I need?" Stark asked and stands, pushing things off the table with a clatter, "I need to shave. And I believe I remember telling all youse-" Stark goes for Steve but Rhodey quickly comes in front of him, trying to stop him.</p><p>"Tony, Tony, Tony!"</p><p>"Alive and otherwise what we needed was a suit of armor around the world! Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not- that's what we needed!" Stark says to Steve.</p><p>"Well, that didn't work out, did it?"</p><p>"I said, "we'd lose". You said, "We'll do that together too." And guess what, Cap? We lost. And you weren't there. But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers, we're the Avengers. Not the Prevengers. Right?"</p><p>"You made your point. Just sit down." Rhodey tells him</p><p>"Okay..." Stark says</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>"Nah, nah. Here's my point. You know what?" Stark asked</p><p>"Tony, you're sick."</p><p>"She's great, by the way." Stark tells us indicating to Carol</p><p>"Sit down. Sit." </p><p>"We need you. You're new blood. Bunch of tired old mules!" Stark walks right up to Steve's face, "I got nothing for you, Cap! I got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. Liar." Steve looks affected by Tony's words. After a moment, Stark rips his Arc Reactor from his chest and shoves it into Steve's hand, "Here, take this. You find him, and you put that on. You hide." Stark falls to the ground. Steve is by his side.</p><p>"Tony!"</p><p>"I'm fine. I..." Stark says and passed out.</p><hr/><p>"Bruce gave him a sedative. He's gonna probably be out for the rest of the day." Rhodey informed us.</p><p>"You guys take care of him. And I'll bring him a Xorrian Elixir when I come back." Carol says and walks away.</p><p>"Where are you going?" I asked her</p><p>"To kill Thanos."</p><p>Me, Steve and Nat share a look before walking after her, "Hey, you know, we usually work as a team here, and between you and I, morale's a little fragile."</p><p>"We realize up there is more your territory, but this is our fight too." Steve adds</p><p>"You even know where he is?" Rhodey asked</p><p>"I know people who might."</p><p>"Don't bother. I can tell you where Thanos is." Nebula says and we look at her, "Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. And when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask "where would we go once his plan was complete?". His answer was always the same: To the Garden."</p><p>"Well that's nice. Thanos has a retirement plan after killing everyone we care about." I pointed out bitterly</p><p>"So where is he?" Steve asked </p><p>"When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it...Until two days ago." Rocket says and a hologram of a planet pops up, with a shock-wave visibly traversing the surface, "On this planet."</p><p>"Thanos is there." Nebula pointed out</p><p>"He used the stones again." Natasha adds</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey. We'd be going in short-handed, you know." Banner says</p><p>"Look, he's still got the stones, so..." Rhodey began to say</p><p>"So let's get him. We can use them to bring everyone back." I mentioned</p><p>"Just like that?" Rhodey asked</p><p>"Yeah, just like that." Steve says and we shared a look</p><p>"Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this... I mean we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try." Nat said</p><p>"If we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently than it did before?" Banner asked</p><p>"Because before, you didn't have me." Carol tells us. Self-centered much?</p><p>"Hey, new girl, everyone here is about that superhero life. And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time?" Rhodey asked her</p><p>"There are a lot of other planets in the universe. And unfortunately, they didn't have you guys."</p><p>Thor stands up and walks over to Carol then she looked at him. He holds his hand up, and catches his big axe as it flies over to him, missing Carol by inches, "I like this one." He tells us.</p><p>"Let's go get this son of a bitch." Steve says</p><hr/><p>"Okay, who here hasn't been to space?" Rocket asked us as he flew the spaceship and me, Natasha, Steve, and Rhodey raise our hands.</p><p>"Why?" Rhodey asked him</p><p>"You better not throw up on my ship."</p><p>"Approaching jump in 3... 2... 1!" Nebula says and the ship jumps forward into a wormhole, I grip the handles of my seat feeling like I got disconnected from my body. The ship slows down and hovers in orbit of the planet.</p><p>"I don't wanna do that again." I point out feeling my stomach twist a little then Carol hovers in front of the ship</p><p>"I'll head down for recon." She tells us and flew away</p><p>"This is gonna work, Steve." Natasha tells him</p><p>"I know it will. Cause I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't." </p><p>"None of us will." I added and felt a hand on mine, I looked up and saw Steve give me a sad smile. Not only did I lose Bucky, but he did too, for the second time.</p><p>"No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind. It's just him." Carol informed us flying back to the ship</p><p>"And that's enough." Nebula says</p><hr/><p>Carol flies through the roof of the house Thanos was in then Banner in his suit went through one wall and I crashed in through the other one grabbing his arm with the stone glove. Thor flies in and slices off that same hand. Rhodey flies down with Rocket and aims guns on Thanos' head.</p><p>Steve walks in with Natasha right behind him, Rocket goes over to the sliced off hand and kicks it over, I see that there are no stones in it, "Oh no." Rocket sighed</p><p>"Where are they?" Steve asked Thanos who stayed quiet.</p><p>"Answer the question!" Carol told him</p><p>"The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation."</p><p>"You murdered trillions!" Banner yelled and pushes him to the ground</p><p>"You should be grateful." Thanos say and Banner punched him then I put my foot on his throat aiming my gun at his head.</p><p>"Where are the Stones?" I asked him</p><p>"Gone. Reduced to atoms." He said and I cocked my gun, my blood boiling.</p><p>"Jenna." I heard Steve say but I ignored him, I was pissed off, he killed the man I love and wanted him dead, "Jenna." He repeated and I took my foot off of Thanos then kicked  him across the face before stepping back and standing by Nat.</p><p>"You used them two days ago!" Bannr pointed out</p><p>"I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me." Thanos tells us indicating to his face, "But the work is done. It always will be," He sits himself a little straighter, "I am... inevitable."</p><p>"We have to tear this place apart, he-he-he has to be lying." Rhodey says</p><p>"My father is many things. A liar is not one of them." Nebula tells us</p><p>"Ah, thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly." He said and before any of us could realize he Thanos' head off with the axe. </p><p>"What... What did you do?" Rocket asked him</p><p>"I went for the head." Thor says and turned walking out of the house.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Five Years Later</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Steve POV...</strong>
</p><p>I walked into the compound seeing Nat sitting in a chair at a desk with her hands to her face, "You know I'd offer to cook you dinner but you seem pretty miserable already." I tell her</p><p>"You here to do your laundry?"</p><p>"And to see a friend." I said walking over setting my coat down then sat in the chair across from her.</p><p>"Clearly, your friend is fine."</p><p>"You know I saw a pod of whales when I was coming up the bridge." I mentioned</p><p>"In the Hudson?"</p><p>"There's fewer ships, cleaner water." I pointed out</p><p>"You know, if you're about to tell me to look on the bright side. Um... I'm about you to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich." She joked and we both smiled</p><p>"Sorry. Force of habit. You know, I keep telling everybody they should move on and... grow. Some do. But not us." </p><p>"If I move on, who does this?" She asked</p><p>"Maybe it doesn't need to be done."</p><p>"I used to have nothing. And then I got this. This job... this family. And I was... I was better because of it. And even though... they're gone... I'm still trying to be better." She says</p><p>"I think we both need to get a life."</p><p>"You first." She tells me and I looked down.</p><p>"Anything on Jenna?" I asked her. After what happened with Thanos she dropped off the map, but sadly we got reports here and there about dead bodies, not just from her but Clint as well.</p><p>"Last I heard she was in Russia. There were 5 bodies found in an alley just outside of Moscow."</p><p>"You sure it was her?" I asked not wanting to believe it.</p><p>"Sources say they were former HYDRA agents." She tells me and I looked down, "Why is going after them?"</p><p>"HYDRA destroyed her life all those years ago, they turned Bucky into who he was, I guess she's just looking for something to take her grief out out on."</p><p>"She's not the only one." She mentioned and I looked up at her seeing the sad look on her face. I didn't have the right words for either of us at the moment, then a screen pops up in front of us and we see...Scott standing there.</p><p>"Hi! Is anyone home? This is Scott Lang. We met a few years ago, at the airport? In Germany? I got really big, and I had my mask on. You wouldn't recognize me."</p><p>"Is this an old message?" Steve asked her</p><p>"It's the front gate."</p><p>"Ant-Man? Ant-Man, I know you know that. I need to talk to you guys." Lang says </p><hr/><p>We stand there and watch as Lang paces worriedly in front of us, "Scott. Are you okay?" I asked him</p><p>"Yeah. I'm fine." He says but I could tell there was something else just by his body language, "Have you ever studied Quantum Physics?"</p><p>"Only to make conversation." Nat tells him</p><p>"Alright. So... five years ago, right before Thanos, I was in a place called the Quantum Realm. The Quantum Realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in there, you have to be incredibly small. Hope, she's my... She was my... " He struggled to say, "She was supposed to pull me out. And then Thanos happened, and I got stuck in there."</p><p>"I'm sorry. That must've been a very long five years." Nat said</p><p>"Yeah, but that's just it. It wasn't. For me, it was five hours." He mentioned and we looked at him confused, "See, the rules of the Quantum Realm aren't like they are up here. Everything is unpredictable. Is that anybody's sandwich? I'm starving," He strides over to pick up Nat's sandwich, and bites into it.</p><p>"Scott, what are you talking about?" I asked him</p><p>"What I'm saying is, time works differently in the Quantum Realm. The only problem is right now, we don't have a way to navigate it. But what if we did? I can't stop thinking about it. What if, we could somehow control the chaos, and we could navigate it? What if there was a way to enter the Quantum Realm at a certain point in time but then exit at another point in time? Like... Like before Thanos."</p><p>"Wait, are you talking about a time machine?" I asked </p><p>"No. No, of course not. No, not a time machine. It's more like a... Yeah, a time machine. I know it's crazy. But I can't stop thinking about it. There's gotta be some way... There's gotta be...some w... it's crazy."</p><p>"Scott, I get e-mails from a raccoon, so nothing sounds crazy anymore." Nat pointed out</p><p>"So who do we talk to about this?" Scott asked</p><hr/><p>We get out of my car at Stark's house and I see him give us a look.</p><hr/><p>"Tony, after everything you've seen, is anything really impossible?" I asked him</p><p>"Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck Scale, which then triggers the Deutsch Proposition. Can we agree on that?" Stark says and hands me a drink</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"In Layman's terms, it means you're not coming home." Stark pointed out </p><p>"I did." Lang told him</p><p>"No, you accidentally survived. It's a billion to one cosmic fluke. And now you wanna pull off a... What do you call it?"</p><p>"A time heist?" Lang says </p><p>"Yeah, a time heist. Of course, why didn't we think of this before? Oh, because it's laughable? Because it's a pipedream?"</p><p>"The Stones are in the past. We can go back and get them." Lang pointed out</p><p>"We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everyone back." Nat added</p><p>"Or screw it up worse than he already has, right?"</p><p>"I don't believe we would." I mentioned</p><p>"Gotta say, sometimes I miss that giddy optimism. However, high hopes won't help if there's no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist. I believe the most likely outcome would be our collective demise."</p><p>"Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel. That means no talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events -" Lang started to tell him</p><p>"I'm gonna stop you right there, Scott. Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on Back To The Future?"</p><p>"No." Lang says</p><p>"Good. You had me worried there. 'Cause that'd be horse shit. That's not how quantum physics works."</p><p>"Tony... We have to take a stand." Nat told him</p><p>"We did stand. And yet, here we are."</p><p>"I know you got a lot on the line. You got a wife, a daughter. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did." Lang mentioned and I looked down feeling my heart ache, "And now, now we have a chance to bring her back. To bring everyone back. And you're telling me that won't even..."</p><p>"That's right, Scott, I won't even. I got a kid." Tony says then his daughter walked out and he picked her up</p><p>"Mommy told me to come and save you."</p><p>"Good job. I'm saved." He says and stood up then faced us, "I wish you'd come here to ask me something else. Anything else. Honestly, I... I missed you guys, it was... Oh, and table's set for six."</p><p>"Tony, I get it. And I'm happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance." I told him</p><p>"I got my second chance right here, Cap. I can't roll the dice again. If you don't talk shop, you can stay for lunch."</p><hr/><p>"He's scared." Nat mentioned as we walk back to the car</p><p>"He's not wrong." I agreed</p><p>"Yeah, but I mean, what are we gonna do? We need him. What, are we gonna stop?" Lang asked</p><p>"No, I wanna do it right. We're gonna need a really big brain."</p><p>"Bigger than his?" Lang asked</p><hr/><p>"Come on, I feel like I'm the only one eating." Banner told us pushing a plate forward, but it wasn't Banner anymore, it was like him and the hulk merged together, "Try some of that. Have some eggs."</p><p>"I'm so confused." Lang says </p><p>"These are confusing times." Banner told him</p><p>"Right. No, no, that's not what I meant."</p><p>"No, I get it. I'm kidding! I know. It's crazy. I'm wearing shirts now." Banner says </p><p>"Yeah! Wh...How? Why?" Lang asked him </p><p>"Five years ago, we got our asses beaten. Except it was worse for me. Because I lost twice. First, Hulk lost, then Banner lost. Then, we all lost."</p><p>"No one blamed you, Bruce." Nat reassured him</p><p>"I did. For years, I've been treating the Hulk like he's some kind of disease, something to get rid of. But then I started looking at him as the cure. Eighteen months in a gamma lab. I put the brains and the brawn together. And now look at me. Best of both worlds..." He tells us and three kids walk up to him</p><p>"Excuse me, Mr. Hulk?" The girl asked</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Can we get a photo?" She asked him</p><p>"100%, little person. Come on, step up." He told her and handed Lang the phone, "You mind?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah."</p><p>"Thanks," He says and Lang scooted up a little, "Say "green"!" he tells them as Lang took the photo, "Did you get that?"</p><p>"Don't you wanna grab one with me? I'm Ant-Man." Lang mentioned but the kids stayed quiet looking confused, "They're Hulk fans, they don't know Ant-Man. Nobody does."</p><p>"Wait, no, no, he feels bad. No, he wants you to...he wants to..." Banner says and looked at one of the kids, "You want to take a picture with him, right?" Banner asked and I looked down trying to contain a smile as they argued.</p><p>"Just take the goddamn phone." Lang said to the kid handing the phone back and I gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Hulk." The girl told him and they walked away</p><p>"No, it's great kids. Thank you very much. Hulk out!"</p><p>"Bruce." I said</p><p>"Dab!"</p><p>"Bruce." I repeated</p><p>"Listen to your Mom. She knows better."</p><p>"About we were saying..." I started to say</p><p>"Right. The whole time travel do-over? Guys, it's outside my area of expertise."</p><p>"Well, you pulled this off. I remember a time when that seemed pretty impossible time, too." Nat pointed out</p><hr/><p>"Breakers are set, emergency generators are on standby." I informed them walking over</p><p>"Good. 'Cause if we blow the grid, I don't wanna lose Tiny here in the 1950's." Banner says and we all look at him</p><p>"Excuse me?" Lang asked</p><p>"He's kidding." Nat told him and I chuckled, "You can't say things like that!"</p><p>"Just... It was a bad joke." Banner said and I looked at him</p><p>"You were kidding, right?" Nat asked him</p><p>"I have no idea. We're talking about time travel here. Either it's all a joke, or none of it is." He whispered then looked at Lang, "We're good! Get your helmet on, Scott. I'm gonna send you back a week, let you walk around for an hour, then bring you back in 10 seconds. Makes sense?"</p><p>"Perfectly not confusing" </p><p>"Good luck, Scott. You got this." I tell him</p><p>"You're right. I do, Captain America."</p><p>Banner presses a button, and Scott disappears into the Quantum Tunnel, "On the count of three. 3... 2... 1!" Banner presses a button, and someone in the Ant-Man suit comes back. A teenager in appears out of it</p><p>"Uh, guys? This...this doesn't feel right." Teen Lang says</p><p>"What is this?" Steve asked</p><p>"What's going on?" Banner asked</p><p>"That...who is that?" I asked and Banner pushes another couple of buttons</p><p>"Hold on." </p><p>"Is that Scott?" Nat asked</p><p>"Yes, it's Scott!" Teen Lang said and got sucked in back into the quantum tunnel then an old man appears.</p><p>"Ow! My back!"</p><p>"What is this?" I asked</p><p>"Can I get a little space here?" Banner asked us</p><p>"Yeah yeah. Can you bring him back?" I asked him</p><p>"I'm working on it!" Banner says tapping the side of the button pad. After a moment, another person appears in front of us. It...it's a baby</p><p>"It's a baby." I pointed out</p><p>"It's Scott." Banner told him</p><p>"As a baby!"</p><p>"He'll grow." Banner said</p><p>"Bring Scott back!"</p><p>"When I say kill the power, kill the power." Banner told Nat</p><p>"Oh my god." She groaned and walked over to the switch</p><p>"And... Kill it!" Banner said and Nat pulls down a lever, and everything shuts down. The normal Lang gets sent back out again.</p><p>"Somebody peed my pants."</p><p>"Oh thank god."  Nat sighed</p><p>"But I don't know if it was "baby" me or "old" me...Or just "me" me."</p><p>"Time travel!" Banner says holding his hands up, I don't respond and shake my head then walked away, "What? I..I see this as an absolute win!"</p><hr/><p>I walked outside and stood there thinking, we had to get this right, if I was going to find Jenna and tell her there was a way to save Buck, we just had to. I look up as I hear music in the distance. As I looks, we see a sports car speeding towards the entrance towards me but goes a bit too far, then reverses. The window rolled down and I see Tony,</p><p>"Why the long face?" He asked me then got out, "Let me guess: He turned into a baby."</p><p>"Among other things, yeah. What are you doing here?" </p><p>"That's the EPR Paradox." He says ignoring my question, "Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might've wound up pushing time through Lang. It's tricky. Dangerous. Somebody shoulda cautioned you against it."</p><p>"You did."</p><p>"Oh, did I?" He asked sarcastically, "Thank God I'm here. Regardless, I fixed it." He holds up his right hand, with a device on it, "A fully functioning Time-Space GPS. I just want peace." He tells me and makes a peace sign with his fingers, "Turns out, resentment is corrosive, and I hate it."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"We got a shot at getting these stones, but I gotta tell you my priorities: Bring back what we lost? I hope, yes. Keep what I got? I have to, at all costs. And...maybe not die trying will be nice." He mentioned</p><p>"Sounds like a deal." I said and reached my hand out for him which he took then he walked to the trunk of his car pulling something out and I saw it was my shield, "Tony..."</p><p>"Why? He made it for you. Plus, honestly I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding." He told me and I put the shield on my arm</p><p>"Thank you, Tony."</p><p>"Will you keep that a little quiet? Didn't bring one for the whole team. We are getting the whole team, yeah?" He asked</p><p>"We're working on that right now." </p><hr/><p>"Going to get her?" I heard Nat ask and I faced her.</p><p>"Managed to track her down. It might be a long shot but she deserves to know."</p><p>"I'm going to get him." She says and I nodded, "Stay safe."</p><p>"You too." I tell her and she walked away. I picked up my bag then left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Real War chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Real War</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I landed in London, the last place there was a sighting of Jenna, and took started asking around. After a few people claimed they haven't seen her I had some luck when a man told me she stopped in his shop to get something then left. Night was starting to fall and I was about to head to the motel I had for the night when I heard a noise come from an alley, I walked a little ways down it and saw someone fighting off three men then killed them. I moved closer and the person spun the swords they had around placing them in the sheath on their back, "What are you doing here?" The person asked, Jenna.</p><p>"I'm here to take you home." I tell her and she faced me taking the hood off her head. She didn't change much, except her hair that was in two braids with red streaks in it.</p><p>"I don't have a home. Thanos took that from me." She says and I saw anger and sadness in her eyes</p><p>"We found a way Jenna. A way to bring everyone back. A way to bring him back."</p><p>"Don't say that Steve." She says and I walk closer to her, "Don't give me false hope. It's been 5 years."</p><p>"I'm not giving you false hope Jenna, I'm giving us a win." I said and reached my hand out for her. She hesitated as a tear fell down her face then she took my hand, "Let's go save them."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Jenna POV...</strong>
</p><p>"You changed." I heard someone say as I stared out the window of the compound playing with the ring on my finger then I turned and saw Clint standing there</p><p>"So did you." I pointed out noting his hair and a tattoo on his arm but then I looked into his eye. He had the same sadness and rage that I had, "Come here." I told him and we hugged, "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"I'm sorry too."</p><hr/><p>"Clint, now you're gonna feel a little discombobulated from the chronoshift. Don't worry about it." Banner tells him as Nebula gets the suit he's wearing ready.</p><p>"Wai-Wait a second, let me ask you something. If we can do this, you know, go back in time, why don't we just find baby Thanos, you know, and.." Rhodey says and makes a hand gesture suggesting that they strangle baby Thanos with a rope.</p><p>"First of all, that's horrible..." Banner said to him</p><p>"It's Thanos."</p><p>"...And secondly, time doesn't work that way. Changing the past doesn't change the future." Banner adds</p><p>"Look, we go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them... Thanos doesn't have the stones. Problem solved." Lang mentioned</p><p>"Bingo." Clint says</p><p>"That's not how it works." Nebula tells us</p><p>"Well, that's what I heard."</p><p>"What? By who? Who told you that?" Banner asked</p><p>"Star Trek, Terminator, TimeCop, Time After Time -" Rhodey listed off</p><p>"Quantum Leap -" Lang adds</p><p>"A Wrinkle in Time, Somewhere in Time -" </p><p>"Hot Tub Time Machine -" Lang says</p><p>"Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure." I said </p><p>"Basically, any movie that deals with time travel." Rhodey finished</p><p>"Die Hard? No, it's not one..." Lang says</p><p>"This is known." Rhodey pointed out</p><p>"I don't know why everyone believes that, but that isn't true. Think about it: If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future. And your former present becomes the past. Which can't now be changed by your new future..." </p><p>"Exactly." Nebula adds</p><p>"English please?" I asked</p><p>"So... Back To The Future's a bunch of bullshit?" Lang asked and I patted his back</p><p>"There there."</p><hr/><p>"Alright, Clint. We're going in 3... 2... 1!" Banner tells him and the portal activated then Clint disappeared. After a few moments he came on the glass platform, breathing heavily and sitting on the platform.</p><p>"Hey, hey. Look at me. You okay?" Nat asked him and he held up a baseball glove tossing it at Stark </p><p>"Yeah, it worked. It worked." He says and Steve put his hand on my shoulder as I sighed in relief. We are getting him back, getting everyone back</p><hr/><p>As we all gather in a room with some hologram displays that show us of the six Infinity Stones, Tony, Steve and Bruce are pacing at the front.</p><p>"Okay, so the "how" works. Now we gotta figure out the when and the where. Almost all of us has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones." Steve pointed out </p><p>"Well I'd substitute the word encounter for damn well near been killed by one of the six Infinity Stones." Stark mentioned</p><p>"I haven't, I don't even know what the hell you're all talking about." Lang says</p><p>"Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history." Banner said</p><p>"Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in." Starks says</p><p>"Which means we have to pick our targets." Clint mentioned</p><p>"Correct."</p><p>"Let's start with the Aether. Thor, what do you know?" Steve asked him and we turned to face Thor who wasn't moving </p><p>"Is he asleep?" Nat asked</p><p>"No, I'm pretty sure he's dead." Rhodey says</p><hr/><p>"Where to start? Umm... The Aether, first, is not a stone, someone called it a stone before. It's more of a... an angry sludge thing, so... someones gonna need to amend that. Here's an interesting story though, many years ago... My grandfather had to hide the stones from the Dark Elves..." Thor wiggles his fingers to imitate a spooky ghost, "Wooooh, scary beings. So Jane," An image of a woman pops up on the screen, "Oh, there she is. That's Jane... She's... an old flame of mine... She... she stuck her hand inside a rock this one time... and then the Aether stuck itself inside her... And, she became very, very sick. So I had to take her to Asgard, which is where I'm from. And we had to try and fix her. We were dating at the time, you see. I got to introduce her to my Mother... who's dead," Thor starts to look broken and my heart broke for him, "and oh you know, Jane and I aren't even dating anymore, these things happen though you know, nothing last forever," Stark starts to push him back to his chair, "I'm not done yet, the only thing permanent in life is impermanence."</p><p>"Awesome. Eggs? Breakfast?" Stark asked him</p><p>"I'd like a Bloody Mary, thank you."</p><hr/><p>"Quill said he stole the Power Stone from Morag." Rocket tells us as we sit there eating</p><p>"Is that a person?" Lang asked him</p><p>"Morag's a planet. Quill was a person." </p><p>"A planet? Like in outer space?" Lang asked</p><p>"Oh, look. It's like a little puppy, all happy and everything." Rocket says, "Do you wanna go to space? You wanna go to space, puppy? I'll get you to space." Rocket spoke to him like he was speaking to a dog and I stifled a laugh</p><hr/><p>"Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir." Nebula informed us</p><p>"What is Vormir?" Nat asked her</p><p>"A dominion of death, at the very center of Celestial existence. It's where... Thanos murdered my sister." Nebula says and we all stay quiet</p><p>"Not it." Lang said and I put my head on the table</p><hr/><p>"That Time Stone guy..." Nat started to say as her and Stark laid on the table with Banner on the floor with my head resting on him. </p><p>"Doctor Strange." Banner says</p><p>"Yeah, what kind of doctor was he?" She asked</p><p>"Ear-nose-throat meets rabbit from a hat." Stark told her</p><p>"Nice place in the village, though." Banner pointed out</p><p>"Yeah. Sullivan Street." Stark said</p><p>"Hmm... Bleecker." Banner mentioned</p><p>"Wait, he lived in New York?" Nat asked</p><p>"No. He lived in Toronto." Stark said sarcastically</p><p>"Guys, if you pick the right year, there are three stones in New York." She tells us and we all sit up</p><p>"Shut the front door." Banner says</p><hr/><p>We look at the holograms displaying the different locations of the stones, the Soul and Power Stones in space in 2014. the Reality Stone in Asgard, 2013; and the Space, Mind, and Time Stones in New York City, 2012, "All right. We have a plan. Six Stones, three teams. One shot." Steve tells us</p><hr/><p>"Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends... We lost family... We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win. Whatever it takes." Steve says and I look at him, "Good luck."</p><p>"He's pretty good at that." Rocket mentioned</p><p>"Right?" Lang adds</p><p>"All right. You heard the man. Stroke those keys, jolly green." Stark tells Banner</p><p>"Tractors engaged."</p><p>"You promise to bring that back in one piece, right?" Rocket asked Clint referring to the tiny ship in his hands.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay. I'll do my best." Clint told him</p><p>"As promises go, that was pretty lame."</p><p>"See you in a minute." Nat says and I give her a smile then the portal starts to activate and our helmets materialize on then we shrink and go through the quantum realm, it was a very uneasy feeling. Next thing I know me, Steve, Stark, Banner and Lang are in New York, I'm guessing in 2012 and I hear roaring and screaming going on.</p><p>"All right, we all have our assignments. Two Stones uptown, one Stone, down. Stay low. Keep an eye on the clock." Steve says and I see another Hulk pass by us, smashing everything in his way, "Feel free to smash a few things along the way." Steve told him</p><p>"I think it's gratuitous, but whatever." Our Banner pretends to smash things in a sarcastic way. He tears his shirt off, and walks over to a car. He lightly punches the car, making a small dent, all the while making growling noises. He picks up a motorbike and throws it at a wall, wincing as it hits the wall.</p><hr/><p>"Got to hustle, Cap. Things look like they're just about wrapped up here." Stark says as me, him and Lang stay hidden up in the old penthouse.</p><p>
  <em>"Got it. I'm approaching the elevator now."</em>
</p><p>"Uh, Mr. Rogers. I almost forgot that that suit did nothing for your ass." Stark told him</p><p>
  <em>"No one asked you to look, Tony."</em>
</p><p>"It's ridiculous" Stark adds</p><p><em>"I think you look great, Cap. As far as I'm concerned, that's America's ass."</em> Lang told him and I rolled my eyes</p><p>"Guys can we focus on the stones and not Steve's ass please." I said then looked at my past self, "Although mine looks pretty good."</p><p>"That's just weird." Stark tells me and I gave a small chuckle. </p><p>"Uhh, magic wand?" Past Nat asked holding Loki's scepter</p><p>"STRIKE team's coming to secure it." Past Tony tells her then the elevator dings and we move to a different spot as Rumlow and the rest of the STRIKE force walk out of it.</p><p>"We can take that off your hands." Sitwell said to past Nat</p><p>"By all means. Careful with that thing."</p><p>"Unless you want your mind erased. And not in a fun way." Past Clint pointed out</p><p>"We promise to be careful." Sitwell said</p><p><em>"Who are these guys?"</em> Lang asked</p><p>"They are SHIELD...Well, actually Hydra. But, we didn't know that yet." I tell him</p><p>"Seriously, you didn't? I mean...they look like bad guys."</p><p>"You're small, but you're talking loud." Stark says</p><p>"On my way down to coordinate search and rescue." Past Steve says and Loki transformed into him</p><p>"On my way down to coordinate search and rescue!" He mocked then went back to himself, "I mean, honestly! How do you..."</p><p>Past Thor slaps a device on Loki's mouth to make him quiet, "Shut up."</p><p>"All right, you're up, little buddy. There's our stone." Stark said </p><p><em>"Alright. Flick me."</em> Lang tells him and Stark flicks Scott onto his 2012 self, right into his beard. 2012 Tony then scratches his beard then stands up as the our past selves get in the elevator.</p><p>"Hold on tight Keller." Stark told me as he activated his suit then I held on to the back of him as it flew out the window, it honestly felt weird but I had no other way down and I sure as hell wasn't gonna jump from that height, "All right, Cap. I got our scepter in the elevator just passing the 80th floor."</p><p>
  <em>"On it. Head to the lobby."</em>
</p><p>"Alright. I'll see you there." Stark told him</p><hr/><p>"Thumbelina, do you copy? I've got eyes on the prize. It's go-time." Stark pointed out as we stood there in a couple of guards uniforms away from the others</p><p>"Bombs away. Is... is that Axe body spray?"</p><p>"Yeah, I had a can just for emergencies. Relax. Can we focus, please?" Stark asked</p><p>"I'm going inside you. Now."</p><p>"Okay, that was just to weird." I said and saw Pierce walk into the lobby with some of his men then my blood began to boil.</p><p>"May I ask you where you're going?" He asked us all and I pulled out my gun but Stark quickly put his hand on my arm</p><p>"Keller, don't."</p><p>"If I shoot him now.." I began to say as the rage boiled.</p><p>"It won't change anything and we can't mess this up."</p><p>"He has Bucky." I tell him gripping the gun tighter.</p><p>"I know, but again, it won't change anything." He says and I look at him then put my gun back, "Good girl."</p><p>"Loki will be answering to Odin himself." Past Thor tells him as we turn our attention back to them</p><p>"Oh, he's gonna answer to us. Odin can have what's left. And I'm gonna need that case, that's been SHIELD property for over 70 years."</p><p>"Hand over the case, Stark." An agent told him </p><p>"All right, move it, Stuart Little. Things are getting dicey up here. Let's go." Stark said to Lang</p><p>"I'm not gonna argue who's got the higher authority here, all right?" Past Stark asked them</p><p><em>"You promise me you won't die?"</em> Lang asked Stark</p><p>"You're only giving me a mild cardiac dysrhythmia."</p><p><em>"That doesn't sound mild."</em> Lang pointed out</p><p>"I need the case." Pierce said</p><p>"I know you got a lotta pull. I'm just saying..." Past Stark began to say</p><p>"Okay. Then give me the case."</p><p>"Do it, Lang!" I told him</p><p>"Get your hands off!" Past Stark says</p><p>"Window's closing. Pull my pin!" Stark tells him</p><p><em>"Here goes!"</em> Land said then we see past Stark drop the case and they all gather around him</p><p>"Stark? Stark!" Pierce yelled, "Medic!" </p><p>"Medic! You guys, some help!" Stark yells then the case moves over to us and Stark grabbed it then we started to leave, "Good job. Meet me us the alley. We're gonna grab a quick slice." Stark mentioned then suddenly Past Hulk smashes through the door and we both go flying</p><p>"NO MORE STAIRS!!!!"</p><p>"Loki!" I heard Past Thor yell as we sat up</p><p><em>"That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?"</em> Lang asked</p><p>"Oh, we blew it." Stark mentioned and I sighed</p><hr/><p>"Cap–" Stark says as Steve jumped down into the alley where him and Lang were sitting in a broken car and I was on the ground in front of it, "Sorry, buddy. We got a– problem."</p><p>"Huh. Yeah, we do." Lang adds</p><hr/><p>"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Steve asked</p><p>"You know what? Give me a break, Steve. I just got hit in the head with the Hulk." Stark told him</p><p>"You said that we had one shot. This– this was our shot. We shot it. It's shot. Six stones or nothing. Six stones or nothing–" Lang says</p><p>"You're repeating yourself, you know that? You're repeating yourself." Stark said to him</p><p>"You're repeating yourself. You're repeating yourself. You know– No."</p><p>"Lang, come on." I say</p><p>"You never wanted a time heist, you went on board with the time heist–" Lang starts to say</p><p>"I dropped the ball."</p><p>"You ruined the time heist." Lang told him</p><p>"Is that what I did?" Tony asked</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"Are there any other options with the Tesseract?" Steve asked</p><p>"No, no, no. There's no other options. There's no do-overs. We're not going anywhere else. We have one particle left. Each. That's it, alright? We use that– Bye, bye. You're not going home." Lang pointed out</p><p>"Yeah, well if we don't try, then no one else is going home, either." I pointed out</p><p>"I got it. There's another way. To retake the Tesseract and acquire new particles. We'll stroll down memory lane. Military installation, Garden State." Stark says</p><p>"When were they both there?" I asked him</p><p>"They were there at a– I've a vaguely exact idea."</p><p>"How vague?" Steve asked </p><p>"What are you talking about? Where are we going?" Lang asked</p><p>"I know for a fact they were there–" Stark says</p><p>"Who's they? What are we doing?" Lang asked</p><p>"And I know how I know." Stark said</p><p>"Guys, what's up? What is it?" Lang asked</p><p>"Well, it looks like we're improvising." I pointed out</p><p>"Right. What are we improvising?" Lang asked and Steve held the scepter up to him</p><p>"Scott, get this back to the compound. Jenna, you too."</p><p>"If you both are going so am I. Whatever it takes right?" I asked and Steve looked at me then nodded.</p><p>"Okay fine. Suit up." Stark tells us</p><p>"What's in New Jersey?" Lang asked</p><p>"0-4" Stark says and the three of us enter it into our time pads </p><p>"0-4-"</p><p>"Uhh, 0-7." He adds</p><p>"0-7."</p><p>"1-9-7-0." Stark finished and we entered the numbers in</p><p>"Are you sure?" Steve asked him and he nodded</p><p>"Cap. Captain. Steve, sorry, America. Rogers. Look, if you do this, and this doesn't work, you're not coming back." Lang pointed out</p><p>"Thanks for the pep talk, pissant." Stark says to him then looked at me and Steve, "Do you both trust me?"</p><p>"I do." Steve says</p><p>"So do I." I added</p><p>"Your call." Stark says</p><p>"Here we go." Stark said and we materialize out suits then transport.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Real War chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Real War</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Clearly, you weren't actually born here, right?" Stark asked Steve as we walked by a building </p><p>"The idea of me was." </p><p>"Right. Well, imagine you're SHIELD, running a quasi-fascistic intelligence organization. Where do you hide it?" Stark asked and I looked at a small little building that almost looked like a shed.</p><p>"In plain sight." I point out </p><hr/><p>As we stood in the elevator going down I had seen a woman in there glance at us then Stark and I slowly moved to stand in front of Steve then it stopped and he got off, "Good luck on your mission, Captains." He tells us</p><p>"Good luck on your project, doctor." Steve says and we share a look</p><p>"You both new here?" The lady asked us</p><p>"Not exactly." Steve told her</p><hr/><p>"Hello. Dr. Pym?" Steve asked over the phone as I stood watch next to the lab, "This is Captain Stevens from shipping. We have a package for you." He tells him and there was a pause, "Well, that's the thing, sir. We can't." Another pause, "Well, it's just– Sir, the box is glowing and, to be honest, some of our mail guys aren't feeling that great." I stifled a chuckled, "Yeah, they did. You better get down here." He finished and hung up then Pym came running out of the lab.</p><p>"Excuse me! Out of the way!" He yelled running down the hall</p><p>"Smooth." I told him and he slipped into the lab as I kept watch, good thing about being held by HYDRA is that no one around here knew about me. Just then he gave a slight knock letting me know he was coming out then we headed down the hall but saw the lady from the elevator walking our way with two guards.</p><p>"And you've never seen these two men and the woman before?" A guard asked her</p><p>"No, I've got an eye for this. The three of them looked fishy."</p><p>"Can you describe them?" He asked</p><p>"Well, one of them had a hippie beard."</p><p>"Hippie? Like Bee Gees or Mungo Jerry?" The guard asked and I nudged Steve indicating to the door next to us and we slid into the room</p><p>"That was close," I pointed out, "I think we should be okay to..." I started to say then saw Steve walking to the desk in the room then picked up something as I walked over,</p><p>"What is it?" I asked and saw it was a picture of him but he looked different, "That's you." I point out and he turned to look at the door we came in as did I and saw that it read Margaret Carter. We heard talking come from the room next to us and saw a woman walk in, "Peggy." I said and my heart ached a little, but not as much as Steve's was at the moment as he looked at her, "Steve," I say putting my hand on his arm, "We gotta go." </p><p>"I know." He said and we both gave her one more look then left.</p><hr/><p>"Did we get them all?" Banner asked as we all jump back through the portal</p><p>"You telling me this'll actually work?" Rhodey asked and I noticed someone was missing</p><p>"Clint, where's Nat?" I asked him and he stayed quiet but fell to his knees, "No." I whispered as tears formed in my eyes.</p><hr/><p>"Do we know if she had family?" Stark asked as we stood outside on the dock next to the lake</p><p>"Yeah. Us." Rodgers says</p><p>"What?" Thor asked</p><p>"I just asked him a question–" </p><p>"Yeah, you're acting like she's dead. Why are we acting like she's dead? We have the stones, right? As long as we have the stones, Cap, we can bring her back, isn't that right? So stop this shit. We're the Avengers, get it together." Thor tells us but he's wrong, even I knew that.</p><p>"We can't get her back." Clint pointed out</p><p>"Wha– what?" Thor asked him</p><p>"It can't be undone. It can't."</p><p>"I'm sorry. No offense, but you're a very earthly being. Okay? We're talking about space magic. And "can't" seems very definitive don't you think?" Thor says</p><p>"Yeah, look, I know that I'm way outside my pay-grade here. But she still isn't here, is she?"</p><p>"No, that's my point–" Thor began to say</p><p>"It can't– be undone. Or that's at least what the red floating guy had to say. Maybe you wanna go talk to him, okay? Go grab your hammer, and you go fly and you talk to him!" Clint yelled and I put my hand on his shoulder, "It was supposed to be me. She sacrificed her life for that goddamn stone. She bet her life on it." He says and I tried to comfort him as Banner grabbed a bench and chucked it across the lake.</p><p>"She's not coming back. We have to make it worth it. We have to." He tells us</p><p>"We will." Steve says</p><hr/><p>"All right. The glove's ready. Question is, who's gonna snap their freaking fingers?" Rocket asked us as we looked at the glove</p><p>"I'll do it." Thor said</p><p>"Excuse me?" Lang asked him</p><p>"It's okay."</p><p>"No, no, no, whoa. Stop. Stop. Wait a sec. Hey, hey–" Stark tells him as he tried to hold him back</p><p>"Wait, wait, Thor, just wait. We haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet." Steve says</p><p>"I'm sorry. What, we're just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?" Thor asked</p><p>"We should at least discuss it." Lang mentioned</p><p>"No, no, sitting here staring at that thing is not gonna bring everybody back. I'm the strongest Avenger, okay? So this responsibility falls upon me. It's my duty."</p><p>"It's not about that–" Stark began to say</p><p>"It's not that– Stop it! Just let me! Just let me do it. Just let me do something good. Something right."</p><p>"Look– It's not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent, I'm telling you, you're in no condition." Stark told him</p><p>"What do you– What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?"</p><p>"Cheez Whiz?" Rhodey asked and I shot him a glare</p><p>"Lightning." Thor said</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Lightning won't help you, pal. It's gotta be me." Banner mentioned and Thor lets go of Stark, "You saw what those stones did to Thanos. It almost killed him. None of you could survive."</p><p>"How do we know you will?" I asked him</p><p>"We don't. But the radiation's mostly gamma. It's like...uh...I was made for this." Banner mentioned and went for the glove but I stopped him, "Jenna, it has to be me, I can take it."</p><p>"You can, but so can I, I heal remember?" </p><p>"Jenna you..." Steve started to say</p><p>"Steve, not now." I tell him and looked at Banner, "You and Stark got us this far, let me get us the rest of the way." I said and he looked at me, after a moment hesitation he nodded.</p><hr/><p>"Good to go, yeah?" Stark asked me</p><p>"Let's do it."</p><p>"You remember– everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago and just bringing them back to now, today. Don't change anything from the last five years." Stark told me and my heart was racing. I was nervous but I was really hoping this worked so that Bucky would be back again.</p><p>"Got it." I tell him and everyone suits up for protection as I pick up the glove.</p><p>"F.R.I.D.A.Y., do me a favor and activate Barn Door Protocol. Will you?" He asked</p><p>"Yes, boss." The robot replied and the facility goes into lock-down</p><p>"Everybody comes home." I say and put the glove on feeling it form around my hand then my whole body surges with electricity and pain as I fall to my knees screaming holding my hand</p><p>"Jenna!" Steve yelled</p><p>"Take it off! Take it off!" Thor yelled</p><p>"No, wait. Jenna, are you okay?" Steve asked</p><p>"Talk to me, Keller." Stark told me and I managed to raise my arm up as the power coursed through my body as my arm felt like it was burning.</p><p>"I'm okay. I'm okay." I scream, fighting through the intense pain and managed to snap my fingers. Just then I fell over and the glove came off my hand as I laid there.</p><p>"Jenna!" Steve yelled rushing over to me</p><p>"Don't move her." Stark said as he cooled down my arm but it was already starting to heal.</p><p>"Did it work?" I asked</p><p>"We're not sure. It's okay." Thor told me and I looked at Steve.</p><p>"Jenna?" He asked and before I could answer I looked up seeing a ship above the compound and missiles came down blowing the building up and I feel myself fall down through a hole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Real War chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Real War</strong>
</p><p>I wake up and see Banner holding up tons of debris from collapsing on top of us, "I can't breathe. I can't breathe! I can't breathe." I heard Rocket say and I get up slowly then moved over to him moving the debris off.</p><p>"Rhodey?" I asked but didn't hear anything, "Rhodey!" I yelled looking around and saw him laying away from us as his suit opened then I moved over, "Are you okay?" </p><p>"I...I think so."</p><p>"Jenna, Rhodey, Rocket, get outta here!" Banner yells </p><p>"Hurry up! Hurry up! Come on!" Rocket yelled as water started to flood us.</p><p>"Mayday, mayday! Does anybody copy? We're in the lower level, it's flooding!" Rhodey says into his radio, "We're drowning! Does anybody copy? Mayday!"</p><p>"Wait! I'm here! I'm here, can you hear me?" I heard Lang ask over the radio</p><p>"Lang?" I asked, "Lang are you there?" </p><p>"I'm here. Where are you guys?"</p><p>"Lower level. Hurry the waters rising fast." I tell him and the water starts to reach my neck, "Not trying to brag or anything, but if you guys need oxygen let me know." I pointed out and I go under holding my breath. After a while I feel someone grab me pulling me out of the water and I gasp for air.</p><p>"Come on, this is no time for swimming." I heard Lang say but he was in his giant form holding me in his hand. As we got out we saw....everyone. All the people we lost and then some, I frantically tried looking around for Bucky as Lang opened his hand and me, Banner, Rocket and Rhodey jumped onto the ground.</p><p>"Avengers!" I heard Steve yell then saw Thor's hammer fly into his hand, the hell? "Assemble." He says and we all take off towards Thanos and his army then started fighting them.</p><p>I pulled out my swords fighting of creatures, I get knocked to the ground by one and tried desperately to hold it back when I heard a couple gunshots. The creature fell down dead and I rolled it off of me then looked up, I saw Bucky standing there. My heart and body leapt as I got off the ground putting my swords away and ran to him then wrapped my arms around him just as he did.</p><p>"It worked." I said through tears and he put his hands on my face.</p><p>"You changed a little." He said with a smile and I kissed him. He was back, the man I love was back, "Let's kick some ass." He told me and I smiled grabbing my swords again and started fighting and shooting as Bucky shot his gun next to me.<br/>Just then the ship above us started firing down and the ground blew up next to me and Bucky causing us to fall down then he rolled over and covered me. Suddenly it stopped and we looked up seeing a bright stream of light shoot down from the sky going right through the ship then came back up, it was Carol. </p><p>"Nice." I said as Bucky helped me up</p><p>"Who is that?" He asked me</p><p>"I'll explain later."</p><hr/><p>"Jenna." I heard someone say and I turned seeing Shuri standing there, I ran over and hugged her, "Come on, they need our help." She tells me and I looked at Bucky.</p><p>"Go ahead, I'll be okay." He tells me and I smiled at him then followed Shuri to where Carol was holding the glove. </p><p>"I don't know how you're gonna get it through all that." I heard Spider-Man say to her as we got closer</p><p>"Don't worry." Wanda says and Okoye jumped down joining all of us</p><p>"She's got help." Okoye adds and I ready my swords as we walk forward then fought off the army as Carol flew towards the van.</p><p>Next thing I know there was a loud boom and all of Thano's army started to turn into dust. I looked at Shuri confused then walked over to where everyone else was seeing Stark leaning against some debris, "Mr. Stark?" Spider-Man asked and I moved over to Bucky, "Hey– Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It's Peter. Hey. We won, Mr. Stark– We won, Mr. Stark. We won. You did it, sir. You did it." He says but Stark stayed quiet, "I'm sorry– Tony–" Spider-Man told him and I heard his voice crack as I put my hand over my mouth.</p><p>"No" I whispered and Bucky put his arm around me as tears stung my eyes. Pepper moves to Spider-Man and moved him away then knelt next to him</p><p>"Hey." She said and Stark is barely able to move his head, but manages to look Pepper in the eyes, "F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"</p><p>"Life functions critical."</p><p>"Tony. Look at me. We're gonna be okay. You can rest now." She told him and I closed my eyes as Bucky pulled me to him. When I looked up I saw Clint went down on his knee then everyone else followed, I looked at Bucky and we did the same thing, honoring the man who sacrificed himself to save us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Real War chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Real War</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>We all stood outside as Pepper came out holding her daughters hand carrying a wreath as Bucky stood next to me holding my hand. She lays the wreath on the lake. On top of the wreath is Tony's first arc reactor that said "Proof that Tony Stark has a heart" on it. We stand in silence while watching the wreath float away, I may not have been close to Stark but this man saved us all and I will always be grateful.</p><hr/><p>"You okay?" I heard someone ask as I stood there looking out at the lake and I turned to face Bucky.</p><p>"I don't know." I said trying to hold back the tears as he stood next to me, "Nat sacrificed herself so that we could get the stone, then Stark sacrificed himself so that we could win. I lost two friends in one day. I just wish I could have said goodbye, and thank them for everything." I tell him as the tears came out and he pulled me into a hug.</p><p>"I'm sure they know." He says and I cried into his chest.</p><hr/><p>"Now, remember– You have to return the stones to the exact moment you got them. Or you're gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities." Banner informed Steve as we stood next to the quantum portal</p><p>"Don't worry, Bruce. Clip all the branches."</p><p>"You know, I tried. When I had the gauntlet, the stones, I really tried to bring her back." I mention then I looked at Steve feeling Bucky wrap him arm around me, "I miss them."</p><p>"Me, too." He says putting his hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"You know, if you want, I can come with you." Sam told him</p><p>"You're a good man, Sam. This one's on me, though." He says then looked at me and Bucky, "Don't do anything stupid 'till I get back." Steve tells him and Bucky gave a light chuckle</p><p>"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Bucky said and they hugged each other, "Gonna miss you, Buddy." He mentioned and I looked at Steve then I knew the look in his eyes.</p><p>"It's gonna be okay, Buck." He tells him and glanced at me, "You have Jenna now." He says. Me and Bucky smiled at each other and I hugged Steve</p><p>"Tell her I said hi." I whispered to him and he looked at me with small smile</p><p>"I'm sorry I won't be there for the wedding." He tells me and I smile</p><p>"Eh it would have been awkward anyways." I joked and he put his hand on my shoulder then goes over to the Quantum portal and the Quantum suit appears on him then I grabbed Bucky's hand</p><p>"How long is this gonna take?" Sam asked</p><p>"For him? As long as he needs. For us? Five seconds." Banner pointed out and Steve picked up Thor's hammer from the past, "Ready, Cap? Alright. We'll meet you back here, okay?"</p><p>"You bet."</p><p>"Going quantum. Three, two, one–" Banner says and Steve disappears into the portal, "And returning in, five, four, three, two, one–" He said but Steve doesn't appear on the pad and Banner looks around the equipment</p><p>"Where is he?" Sam asked</p><p>"I don't know. He blew right by his time stamp. He should be here." Banner mentioned and Bucky turned away as I watched Banner and Sam freak out</p><p>"Well, get him back."</p><p>"I'm trying." Banner tells him</p><p>"Get him the hell back!"</p><p>"Hey, I said, I'm trying!" Banner told him again</p><p>"Sam." I heard Bucky say and I turned to face him then walked over seeing what he was looking at, there was an old man sitting on the bench, I knew it had to be Steve. Sam walks toward Bucky seeing the man too, "Go ahead." Bucky tells him and Sam walked over to the man.</p><p>"You know, we have two more shots at this thing. Maybe if we convinced Banner, we could go back too. Live out our lives in a different town, away from it all, away from HYDRA, and just go back to the past we were torn from." I tell him and he turned to me taking my hand.</p><p>"You'd do that?" He asked me and I smiled</p><p>"I would do anything for you Bucky." I said and he kissed me.</p><p>"That's I love you, you put that glove on knowing what it could do just to bring not only me but everyone else back." </p><p>"I would do it all again." I tell him</p><p>"I know, and that's why I think we'll stay here, get married and start a new life." He tells me and I kiss him again then Sam walked over holding Steve's shield.</p><p>"Looks good." I said and he smiled</p><p>"Carries a lot of weight though."</p><p>"I bet." I point out </p><p>"You okay?" Bucky asked him and Sam nodded</p><p>"So what now you two?" Sam asked and we looked at him.</p><p>"I guess we'll have to see." I mentioned and we all looked at each other. I may not know what the future has in store for us, but as long as I had Bucky, hell even Sam, I know that it'll all be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>